The Internet protocol multimedia subsystem (IMS) architecture is intended to support international roaming by mobile IMS users. When a user roams outside their home network, IMS signaling messages are backhauled to the home network so the user can receive personalized service. Because IMS bearer packets are not required to follow the same path as the signaling messages, the bearer path between the call parties may take a more optimal route that avoids the home network of either party.
In conventional IMS networks, however, if the IMS service wishes to apply a resource function (e.g., tones, announcements, conferencing or transcoding) to the bearer stream, then the bearer path must be routed via the home network, because the home network is the source or location of the function. As a result, the bearer path may take a less optimal route that it would have if it did not need to go through the home network. This leads to sub-optimal use of resources and can create problems with the quality of experience due to high latency.
Accordingly, in light of these disadvantages associated with conventional I MS networks, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for optimization of bearer resources for IMS roaming.